


I Dream of Sammy

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Sam, Djinni & Genies, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Sam gets cursed. Loki (aka the Trickster, aka Gabriel but no one knows that yet) can help… eventually.Post Season 3





	

**Author's Note:**

> **2016.10.15 – Drabble Prompt:**  
>  **Situation:** main character is a genie in a magic lamp  
>  **Character:** gardener  
>  **Setting:** grocery store  
>  **Object:** mood ring  
>  **Word limits:** 100-500

It had been four weeks, three days, twenty-two hours, and twenty minutes since Dean died and his soul was dragged on a one-way nightmare ride to Hell.

Sam drove aimlessly before deciding to stop for the night at a typical cheap motel.  It had been his last day working for a gardener - a nice, older man who’d taken pity on him and offered him a bit of work.

Sam sighed as he strode through the doors of the local grocery store as it was closing for the night, bag of provisions in hand.  Just outside the door someone bumped into him, apologised, and scurried away.  He stopped at a soda machine for a cold drink and frowned when his hand closed around a foreign object instead of loose change.  Removing it, he blinked in surprise.  Whatever it was, it looked like a three inch tall replica of the lamp on that old television show about a female genie who fell in love with a human – which Sam may or may have not spent time watching on nights when he was left alone in whatever motel room his dad had stashed him away in.

He stood under a light near the soda machine to inspect the little bottle closer.  When he lifted it to get a better look, he accidentally knocked the stopper loose.  A pink smoke shot out of the bottle and began surrounding Sam.  He stumbled, trying to get away from it and dropped the bottle as the smoke engulfed him and dragged him _into_ the bottle, sealing itself in with the stopper.

Silence reigned in the empty parking lot.

Hours passed.

The grocery store workers locked up and left.  No one took notice of the colourful little bottle lying abandoned near the soda machine.

The sound of footsteps preceded feet clad in durable work boots and legs clad in dark wash denim jeans.  The figure, who also wore a dark flannel button down shirt and an olive green canvas jacket, walked right up and stopped in front of the little bottle.  He picked it up and brought it up to the light to inspect it with eyes the colour of sunlight through a glass of whiskey.

“Oh Samoose, what have you gotten yourself into this time?” The short blond man asked the bottle with a cheeky grin.

* * *

“I’m a **_what!?_** ”

“You heard me, Samsquatch,” Loki, the Trickster, smirked.

“How the hell did I become a… a… djinni?”

“A _ge_ nie.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Different lore, different part of the world,” Loki shrugged.

“But, how??” Sam exasperatedly asked, glaring at the glowing bands on his wrists. “Did you-?”

“It’s a curse… _Not_ mine.”

“How do I break it?”

“ _You_ don’t.” Sam looked hopeless and Loki sighed. “But, _I_ can.”

There were warning bells in Sam’s head but he elected to ignore them. “How?”

“I can _wish_ you free,” Loki grinned and produced a small object. “But first: I wish you’d be my fake husband.”

“…is that a mood ring?”

\- 30 -

The End

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Yes! I did it! And it only took me… about 2 hours!!! At first, I didn’t think I’d be able to make it to 100 words. Then I was hard pressed to limit myself to 500. In the end, I actually succeeded in writing exactly 500 words.
> 
>  **Also:** djinni is singular, djinn is plural.


End file.
